Don't Forget Me Josh Hutcherson
by jhutchlover92
Summary: 19 year old Amelia didn't expect that Josh Hutherson would become her new next door neighbour, at first they are they are best friends but they end up falling for each other. Will there new relationship status work out or will it crash and burn?
1. Chapter 1

I woke up this morning to the sound of engines of vans I looked out of the window and saw people moving into the house next door 'finally thought that the house was never going to get sold' I thought to myself as I walked to the mirror my hair was sticking out in every direction possible, I went into the bathroom and took a shower.

When I come out of the shower I blow dried it and put it into a fish plait and I wen't downstairs to my mother making breakfast and my dad sat down at the kitchen table reading his newspaper "morning mom morning dad" I greeted them "Finally your up!" my mom huffed continuing making breakfast "who are our new neighbours do you know?" my father smiled "you will never guess who" "who?" I asked confused?" "The hutchersons!" "including Josh" my mother added putting the breakfast onto the plates I shrieked, I'm not really a big fan, OF COURSE I AM! I have seen all his films and i'm just obsessed i'm always checking every week to see if he is going to be in a new film. "Wait are you joking?" "No, would we do that?" YES YOU WOULD, I shook my head and ran upstairs and jumped onto my bed with a big soppy smile on my face.

1 hour later

**DING DONG**

The door,I best get it as my parents are out I run downstairs and I open the door and it's the one and only Josh hutcherson I had to hold onto the door to hold me up or I would of ended up my legs turning to jelly. "HI!" I shouted a little to loudly, my cheeks went a deep red and I looked down at my feet in embarrassment "I'm guessing you know who I am" he said, No of course I don't know who you are and get off my front porch you stalker "yeah" I answered him he chuckled, I still had my head down, he put his hand underneath my chin and lifted my head so that I was looking at him, I looked into his eyes gosh this is the first time i've been speechless.

Josh's POV

She was so pretty her brown hair and her brown eyes, I never believed in love at first sight untill now I was deffinitley in love with her "I didn't catch yor name" "oh..erm..right my name Is amelia I am 19 years old" she said. I bet she is wondering why I came here but I really can't remember the reason I was here. I had the sudden urge to kiss her I stepped closer to her and ...


	2. Chapter 2

Amelia's POV:

Josh stepped closer to me I closed my eyes and his lips crashed onto mine his lips was soft the kiss went more and more passionate he licked my lips begging for entrance which i gladly granted I let go of the door as Josh but his hands on my waist and I put my arms around his neck the kiss lasted ages until I finally broke it off "what was that for?" I asked breathless from the kiss "I..I...You just are so beautiful" he told me also breathless from the kiss. 'Shut he door in his face your not safe the fans will probably try to kill you if this goes into something more!' my head told me 'No look at him you will make a great couple' another voice in my head told me, shut up stupid voices we are not even dating yet "Do you want to come round for dinner tonight my mother told me to invite the neighbours, I asked next door to us and they just shut the door on me" he said running his hand through his hair "OK, if its not too much trouble" I told him. My mother always told me to use manners and she told me not to swear even though I do behind her back I don't mean to swear but it just slips out.

Josh's POV

She is gorgeous and well mannered and a great kisser, I shouldn't of done it she could have someone for all i knew he good be taller and stronger than me and could beat me up but I wouldn't go down with out a fucking fight "of course not" my brother started calling me to come and help with dinner could timing bro, because that fought made me feel a bit worried so I ran back.

Amelia's POV

I'm to josh's house and I have nothing to wear I shut the door and ran upstairs an rang my best friend I told her everything but not the part about Josh because she probably kill me "Quinn, can I borrow your orange knee length dress please?" I asked desperately "of course" I hung up and I grabbed my car keys

AT QUINNS HOUSE

"Thank you for letting me borrow your dress!" I gasped when I saw the reflection in the mirror Quinn straightened my hair and put a thin layer of soft pink lipstick on and gold liquid eye liner on she gave me a hug "this is not a date with my man is it?" OH GOD what do I say 'No we just made out on my front porch' course not I would get repeatedly murdered

Josh's house

His family are very nice not snobby like 'my son is an actor beat that' no they are like a normal family we had chicken breast in bread crumbs with a salad and potatoes it was delicious "that was really nice michelle thank you!" I told her as I gave her the pristine plate back.

as I was outside the hutcherson's house josh grabbed my arm and whispered I really-" " Josh mom wants us to help clear up!" Connor interrupted us "okay, coming!" he answered "got to go" he said releasing my arm I walked back in my house and I shut the door and ran to my bedroom, I lay down on my bed and thought About what he is was going to say ' I really hate you, I really like you, I really hate you, I really love you, I really think your ugly' ' Oh shut up stupid brain' and with that I fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Amelia's POV:

Josh and his family have been living there for two months now and me and josh had been good friends and we are inseparable, when ever I asked him about what he was going to say he just says he doesn't remember and then changes the subject, me and josh was sat in the back garden talking about nothing in particular when my ringtone started playing dreamers by rizzle kicks I got my phone and looked at the caller ID I sighed as I saw it was my mom " Hi" I greeted her " you at Josh's?" " yeah why?" " could you come home I have some...news" " okay be there in a sec" I hung up and put the phone in my pocket " Gotta go back my mom wants to tell me something" " What?" " Josh asked "I don't know" I waved goodbye and walked the short walk home " hey" I said cheerfully " we are moving to England" my mom told me " WHAT NO WHY!" I yelled at her I was so pissed off " I'm sorry but college is cheaper there and you want to study acting don't you?" " YES BUT WHY DO WE HAVE TO MOVE?" " I can't afford For you to go!" " I HAVE TO GO TO JULLIARD MY SISTER WENT THERE" my older sister Katie died in a car accident so my parents don't really like me driving " DON'T YOU DARE BRING YOUR SISTER INTO THIS" my mother shouted she never shouted the only time she shouted was when me and katie we was three and we drew on her white wedding dress she left out to dry in her room because she just washed it " WELL I WOULDN'T HAVE BROUGHT HER INTO THIS IF YOU WOULD JUST LET US STAY HERE!" I was so frustrated I threw her favourite vase across the room I just stomped upstairs and went to my room I heard the door slam and about 5 minutes later josh knocked on the door, when I answered the door there he was, stood there angelic as ever his dreamy eyes and... Wait I shouldn't be thinking like this he is my best friend and there is nothing romantic between us but I feel like I feel something else for him oh shut up brain " Hi" I greeted him my voice shaky.

Josh's POV:

Gosh why every time I see her my legs weaken her eyes you can just melt in and her lovely long hair " I heard shouting and I saw your mother storm out the door she looked really pissed off and I came to see if your OK and spill the beans on what the news she had to tell you" " we have to move to England while I'm at college" my heart felt like it had been shattered unto a million pieces I think I was falling for my best friend and i think she was falling for me too.


	4. Chapter 4

Amelia's POV:

My mom comes in my room he face red and blotchy "your grandma has took a turn of the worse so I am going to look after her so you will be flying there on your own" "Tell her I love her and I miss her and tell her that I miss her" "OK, well I'm going now" me and my mom haven't talked since the argument, I would be leaving for the airport tomorrow so I best get some sleep the flight is at 11pm and Josh says he wants to take me there, while I'm lying down I remember about the kiss Josh and I shared when we first met, and how much I am going to miss him I feel something more than friendship with him but I certainly can't be falling for my best friend could I? UGH! I am thinking too much but what about the spare ticket, I wish Josh could come...

**Then next day**

I woke up at 8:45 and I had a shower when I got out I curled my hair and I put on my red and black flannel on and my black skinny jeans on and my black hi-top converse on, by then it was 9:35 I ran downstairs and saw a note left on the fridge I didn't bother to read it because I know what it would say, I get a glass of apple juice and I sat on the couch with the T.V on, I wasn't concentrating on anything it was as if I had left but my body was still there lifeless, I soon came crashing back to reality when my phone started ringing I looked at the caller ID and I saw it was josh "hello" "Hi, um hope I didn't wake you" he sounded odd today "No, you didn't I was already awake" "Can I come round?" "Since when have you ever asked to come round?" I could here his cute laugh wait did I just say cute? "I will be round In a minute!" "I will be counting" I hung up the phone and then I started counting in my head _1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10...11...12.._** KNOCK KNOCK** somebody is urgent I got up and answered the door "59,60! Wow Josh you really did get here in a minute, I'm impressed!" I said sarcastically Josh stuck his tongue out and then he gave me a really big hug "I'm going to miss you!" he kept repeating over and over he had tears spilling from his eyes making me cry even though I promised myself I wouldn't cry "I will miss you too"

**At the airport**

Josh's POV:

We sat at the cafe talking about what fun we had over the time I have been here but we never brought up the conversation the amelia will be leaving soon if only I could just make her stay or go with her life Is just unfair, we stopped talking we just sat there staring into each others eyes, then I leaned over to her to kiss her but the woman announced that flight 93 to england, london now boarding "thats me" but she never moved an inch she leaned in and kissed me this one was just like our first kiss I was just blown away, " I better go" she stood up and walked to the gate.

Amelia's POV:

I walked to the gate tears streaming down my face I didn't bother to stop them from rolling down my face. I admit it I am falling for josh hutcherson.


	5. Chapter 5

Amelia's POV:

It's been two days since I left Josh at the airport I couldn't help but think of how josh has been coping without me, I decide that I should break the news to him now so I dial his number on the first ring he picks up.

Josh's POV:

I was sat down on the couch according to my brother I looked like a zombie but I didn't care I needed Amelia, I needed to hear her soft laugh and her eyes, I missed the soft touch of her lips even though it was only one kiss, It wasn't enough for one Josh hutcherson. My phone rang and I answered it quickly when I saw it who it was "HI!" I shouted down the phone I sounded like her when we first met I heard her laugh from the other side of the phone " Hi, missing me?" " of course I am what a stupid question to ask!" I laughed at my own comment and I waited knowing that I would hear her laugh soon and I was correct " So, you know like you told me that you have finished doing half of the filming for catching fire?" "yeah?' I answered even though it sounded more like a question "well, go in your room" I got up and walked upstairs to my room "are you in your room?" "yep" I said popping the 'p' "look under your bed" I looked under and saw that there was a ticket there left for me I grabbed it and looked at it, It was a ticket to go to London I was so excited "THANK YOU LOVE YOU LOADS" I shouted down the phone and I hung up I started packing immediately.

**HALF AN HOUR LATER **(still in Josh's POV)

I still had a rush of excitement in me I couldn't believe it I was going to be with Amelia, I was so excited that I didn't notice that there was paparazzi outside I just kept walking to my car, I followed the way I had to go to get to the gate when I got there they opened the gate and I rushed through and raced to get on the plane.

When I got off the plane I breathed in the London air the ground was a bit wet must of been raining but the sun was out drying the few puddles on the ground I walked off the plane and started walking to the airport entrance, I had a big cheesy grin on my face I also had my hoodie on and sunglasses on to hide in case I crazy fan spots me, don't get me wrong I love my fans and there support but sometimes they are a bit crazy I'm just a normal guy, when I got all my bags I spotted Amelia I ran to her and gave her a big hug but what I didn't expect was her to give me a passionate kiss.

"what was that for?" I asked even though I wasn't complaining she just had a big grin on her fac


	6. Chapter 6

Josh's POV:

I was in the bedroom combing my hair and straightening a few of the creases in my dress shirt after I was done I sat on the bed thinking about Amelia, her mother wasn't the abusive type she had a red mark on her cheek but its not that noticeable, I was so lost in thought that I never noticed Amelia had come out in her dress.

Amelia's POV:

My dress came just above my knee cap it was champagne colour that came just above my knee with slight ruffles at the bottom of the dress , I left my hair down and straight I added a bit of lip gloss and some eyeliner and mascara " So what do you think?" I asked him " That is beautiful, Just like you" He got up and walked over to me I blushed at his last comment I have never been called beautiful before, all the guys at school used to call me things like : Fat, ugly, slut and other things it would always make me really angry. "Thanks" I said twirling in my dress " wanna go?" he asked " Of course" He took my hand " first you kiss the hand then you kiss the girl" he told me I remembered him saying that in his film ' the forger' I giggled and he did exactly that It wasn't a long one just a short soft one as we our ride was here we broke off and went outside as soon as we stepped outside there was flashing lights everywhere people shouting questions at different times from all that flashing my brain wasn't functioning "keep your head down and ignore them" Josh whispered into my ear he grabbed my hand and he dragged me to the car as my brain wasn't functioning properly we was in the car back then there was a bottle of wine with two glasses, dim lighting and also my favourite chocolate I could eat it all day every day it's so addictive I mean who does not think that chocolate is delicious, "Wow" I whispered "yes it is, would you like a drink, some chocolate?" " I will have a glass of your finest wine sir" I said in London accent I have been practicing it turns out to be very good, it really is true that practice makes perfect " of, course ma'am" He said in his london accent surprisingly very good he poured some in for me and He did some for himself we had just tipped the glasses to our lips when the car suddenly swerved out of control and then everything went black...


	7. Chapter 7

**Amelia's POV:**

****_'I had this weird dream that there was this car crash and me and Josh ended up in it' ' Josh's arm isn't wrapped around me so he must already be up_' I thought to myself, I tried to open my eyes but I couldn't I tried to talk, I tried to move but It was like my whole body had frozen then I heard a repetitive beep in my ear and I could here someone say that they have 10 minutes to visit me _' why would they visit me and why only 10 minutes i'm asleep?'_ I thought now for some strange reason I can't talk, It was Josh who Is only getting 10 minutes to see me, wait where am I? and who was that telling my boyfriend how long he can visit me? we weren't official but we act like we are. "I'm sorry, the driver got 6 years for what happened" what does he mean for what happened, why would the driver get 6 years in prison he hasn't done anything wrong and where the hell am I " I...love...you.. so.. much" he said between sobs "you know tonight" ***sniff* **" I was... Going.. to ask you-" ***sniff* **" I'm sorry but time is up!" the mysterious person huffed really grumpily "but that wasn't 10 minutes, it was only 2" "yes well she needs some rest!' he sighed and muttered a fine in the same tone as the mysterious person " I love you he whispered in my ear and then gave me a kiss on the cheek and then the lights went out and the door was closed _' I love you to Joshie' _

**Josh's POV:**

I ran outside and I didn't bother about the camera's I ran to Amelia's car I never trusted having a driver, I drive myself now I just drove back to the flat as we was still in london. When I got there I got her favourite perfume and sprayed it everywhere so it was like she was still here with me safe and sound I got a picture of us on the london eye I was myself in it no disguise, we was kissing in it, it was a passionate short kiss it ended a bit after that picture was took I sat on the floor with the picture in my hands and rocked back and forth.

**4 weeks later**.

I have been visiting her every day telling her about the good times we have had but today I didn't go I was considering if I should turn the machine off 'NO JOSH YOUR NOT THINKING STRAIGHT' I decided I should test to see if I could live without her which is proven difficult all I have been doing is flicking through the channels and just randomly walking around around, I ended up falling asleep.

**Amelia's POV:**

Josh wasn't here today, that was strange he was always here, I tried opened my eyes and when I saw where I was I sat up abruptly and screamed, doctors ran in and I wouldn't stop screaming I hate hospitals there is something about them that makes me feel sick, the doctors told me it's okay that there is no reason to scream, in other words shut up you stupid bitch they stuck a sharp thing in my arm and my eyes suddenly went heavy and I fell asleep. When I woke up again Josh was by my side holding my hand and squeezing it tightly, he was smiling his famous smile he had circles under his eyes and a few cuts and bruises on him, then everything came rushing back to me about the crash I gasped, Josh's face turned into confusion " I remember now everything about the crash, and I remember you as saying something about you was going to ask me to be something but you never finished" he smiled he got down on both of his knees he got a rose that I never noticed was in his pocket "Amelia Evans will you be officially my girlfriend?" he asked everyone gasped "yes" i whispered tears escaping my eyes we shared a long awaited kiss he pulled away and gave me the rose. Here's to us forever.

Paste your document here...


	8. Chapter 8

**Amelia's POV:**

****I have been out of hospital now for 2 weeks I came back home in america last week my mom moved out to her sister's house so it's just me and my dad but Josh Is always with me we have gone all over the news and magazines and we are all over twitter and I have paparazzi following me everywhere now so we have to be extra careful, Josh and I rarely talk about the accident now, I go with Josh to where he is filming Catching fire this is how it's been going for two weeks now, we have been going on various dates **_( author's note: which i'm to lazy to write about ;D ) _**we was at my house my dad was out working overtime, we was watching the t.v we had a bowl of popcorn in front of us. I transferred to Juilliard, I had to sell the flat and the car to pay I didn't need that much but I have some spare for something else, Josh did offer to pay but I don't like using someone else's money I'm very independent, Josh came in with a sad look on his face "what is it babe?" I asked concerned patting the seat next to me where Josh was sitting he kisses me a kiss on the fore head and then he whispers " They are filming catching fire in hawaii in two weeks-" he didn't finish "and?" I asked at first I thought he was joking because he gave me a smile but it soon faded "they are not letting anyone who isn't part of it come" I could feel tears stinging my eyes to come out but I fought them back "for how long?" " 3 months" 3 months! 3 months without him! that is a complete Joke! " I will phone you whenever I get the chance"

**Josh's POV**

I tried my hardest to sound calm and hopeful that they might change their mind I didn't want her getting upset. we spent the two weeks on figuring things out on what we was going to do, her coming to stay with me in hawaii was out of the question as she had college, we made a plan if anything ever split us apart That I get to keep something of hers so I can smell her, she gave me her scarf she wore one winter, I gave her my kentucky sweater, she was always wearing that so I decided to let her keep it she gave me a soft kiss and she slipped it on over her tank top "That's me packed then" I said sadly "yeah" she sounded as if she was going to burst into tears, I have her a hug and then I could feel some tear drops on my arm, she was crying "shh, I will see you again" tears coming from my eyes now I hated seeing her upset and I hated leaving her, but wen I get back I will make up for lost time.

**_( author's note - skipping to where Josh has been away from Amelia for 2 months, still in josh's pov)_**

I was in my hotel room just smelling Amelia's scent I just got off the phone to her she says she misses me badly and she can't wait to see me again, I was so lost in thought when Jennifer was knocking on the door to my hotel room it snapped me out of my thoughts "come in, it's open" I shouted from the bedroom I got up and I put the scarf on the bed and I walked out to see jennifer stood there "hey, we are all going out wanna come?" "yeah sure" I got ready and we went out to the clubs, me and a very drunk Jennifer was sat outside after partying " JOSHIE, YOU ARE THE BEST KISSER EVER!" she shouted a little too loudly " I COULD JUST KISS YOU ALL DAY" She shouted, she just suddenly leaned in and started to kiss me on the lips my head was a bit cloudy from drinking and I went along with it not thinking and of course there had to be a paparazzi who took that picture then I remembered about Amelia I ran into the taxi and told him the address for the hotel. when I got in I put the T.V on **" Josh Hutcherson Kisses Co-star Jennifer Lawrence despite the fact he has a girlfriend, more coming up after the break" **NO THIS CAN"T BE HAPPENING, I have to tell Amelia the truth she will believe me, she is always very forgiving I looked at the time it was 6:30 am wow we wen out at 11, with that I fell

Paste your document here...


	9. Chapter 9

**Amelia's POV:**

**(the morning after the kiss)**

****I woke up at 6am as I had to get ready for college, I had a shower I dried my hair, and I put it into a simple bun, I got my pink and white stripy top saying 'follow your dreams and your heart' I put my purple flannel on and I just left it unbuttoned I put my skinny jeans on and my flats, I brushed my teeth and washed my face and I ran downstairs, I looked at the loud clock on the wall and it's 7:45 I turned the T.V on and I walked into the kitchen to get a glass of apple juice "BREAKING NEWS, JOSH HUTCHERSON HAS BEEN SPOTTED OUTSIDE AN HAWAIIAN NIGHTCLUB KISSING FELLOW CO-STAR JENNIFER LAWRENCE, WHAT ABOUT HIS GIRLFRIEND WHAT WILL SHE THINK OF THIS" I spat the drink back out "WHAT!" I shouted to no one in particular I walked back to the T.V and there was a picture of them to, I was so annoyed, no annoyed is a bit of an underestimate, My blood was bubbling, my face was getting redder by the minute betraying tears ran down my face my fists clenched, I stomped up to my room and slammed my door shut I got a picture of me and josh and I smashed the glass, getting some glass stuck in my hand I was to annoyed to feel it throbbing I ended up In the corner of my room rocking back and forth I couldn't see clearly because of my tears my dad ran in I forgot he was asleep he wrapped his arm around me and whispered soothing words he didn't ask what was going on.

My dad ended up phoning Julliard saying I won't be in today as I am "not well" I ended up having the whole day off I was tired so I ended up going back to sleep for an hour. When I woke up I went downstairs my dad had left a note "honey, I'm not going to be back until tomorrow I have let 150 dollars for you, love dad x" I ended up phoning my only friend Quinn "Hey Q, wanna come shopping with me?" Quinn want's to become an english teacher she has to go to college tuesdays-fridays, I have to go every day except weekends, "'umm, yeah sure but why aren't you at college?" "long story" "kay, I will be there in ten" she hung up I ran upstairs to get the money that was in my dad's room and put it in my purse she was already here when I was done I left my phone at home just in case I got a phone call from... him... I shook the thought out of my head, I locked the door and ran to the car "Hey" I chirped "hey" "so, what's the long story" I groaned I knew she would ask that I didn't really want to tell her but she is my best friend and we tell each other everything I sighed and told her everything she knew I was dating Josh but she didn't see it on the news about the kiss, she was really shocked she shook her head " are you OK?" "yeah" I lied but a tear decided to run down my face showing I was lying "aw, Ames, come here" she said pulling me into a hug we was at the parking lot now, we got out and went in, when we come out I had 4 bags and Quinn had 2 bags I forgot I am partly famous now that I _was_ the girlfriend of a actor there was paparazzi everywhere how the hell did they know I was here they was all flashing cameras and asking loads of question I kept my head down "what is happening with you and Josh? are you still together?" someone asked "have you seen the picture? what do you think about it? have you talked to him?" Me and Quinn just ignored them and kept walking we threw the bags in and we drove off some was still following us but we was faster than them as we was in a car.

When we got home I put my bags in my room and called for a pizza Quinn insisted that she is staying over so I still had $45 left we ate in silence and we watched Crazy stupid love I love that movie, emma stone is my idol I loved her in easy a too. we watched a marathon of films and we fell asleep at 11.

**__****Josh's POV:**

****I saw Amelia walking out of a mall and she was surrounded by paparazzi she dealt with it really good to be honest she just kept walking so did the other girl she was with I am guessing it is her friend, I tried ringing her but it was no use so I decided to write a letter it only took me 5 minutes to write it, I raced to the nearest post office and got a first class stamp I wrote her address on the envelope I stuck the stamp on, then I posted the letter I hope she gets it.

Paste your document here...


	10. Chapter 10

**Amelia's POV:**

****This was my second day at college, I enjoyed it there but I never liked getting up early I can sleep as late as 12pm if I wanted, but now I have to wake up every morning at 6, shower get dressed, eat breakfast and watch t.v, but today was a little different. When I got downstairs I saw an envelope sitting on the floor I walked up to it and I noticed the handwriting, it was Josh's did I really wanna read it? I thought about it and ended opening it and reading it:

_Amelia,_

_First of all I'm sorry, she came onto me, and because I was drunk my head was making no sense and I swear I didn't mean to hurt you, I'm sorry please forgive me. Josh Xxx_

__I could see that he had been crying while writing this, there was some dried up teardrops left there. Tears fell of my own spilled out, I could Imagine Josh's voice saying this in my head, could I forgive him? I don't know anymore I put the letter in my bag and I drove to college. I wasn't concentrating, all I thought about was Josh and the letter, **Snap out of this, you are not together anymore**, it was lunch now everyone knew that I was dating Josh and some say that they are sorry about what happened, but there not really Josh is single so this is their chance. I walked to my car and got in and I noticed I had 6 missed calls from Josh so I called him back

" Amelia I'm so sorry, let me explain"

" no need to I got your letter, was there a reason you wanted to call me?" I didn't care if I sounded bitchy he should of thought about what he had done

" Amelia, I love you with all my heart-" I cut him off

" WELL IF YOU LOVE ME WITH ALL YOU HEART WHY DID YOU KISS JENNIFER? AND DON'T SAY THAT YOU WAS DRUNK BECAUSE THAT IS NO EXCUSE, WE ARE OVER" I shouted down the phone I hung up I threw my phone back in my bag and I just drove out of here.

**Josh's POV:**

****I must admit her words stung, my heart felt crushed It felt empty, shit what have I done! since the kiss Jennifer keeps flirting with me, it is really annoying. after half an hour I decided to try again I started to dial her number when an unknown number was calling me I answered it anyway "hello?" "Hello Josh hutcherson, this Is chief walkman, just about 5 minutes ago a car crashed, it was amelia's car-" he hesitated, if my heart wasn't broken now then it is now, 10 times over, "Is she okay, is she alive?" I panicked I couldn't loose her i'm so stupid "we don't know, all we found was some of her blood and a letter which I think is written by you" " You have to find her, I can't loose her" "we are sir, she will be back before you know it" this didn't reassure me at all they don't even know if she is alive let alone where she is, I couldn't take anymore I hung up up the phone and I stormed out my room to Jennifer's room I banged on the door as hard as I could making my hand go red

" back for I see" Jen assumed " NO I AM NOT THAT KISS WAS A MISTAKE, AND MY GIRLFRIEND AMELIA COULD BE DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU, IF SHE IS I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU REPEATEDLY UNTILL I FEEL BETTER WHICK WILL BE NEVER!" I shouted in her face she looked a bit frightened good! I'm glad "Josh, I don't care about her and its not my fault, I LOVE YOU FOR GOD SAKES!" " It is if you hadn't of kissed me, me and amelia would still be together and we wouldn't be having this conversation" I stormed out the room and I didn't notice that alexander was stood there he just looked at me sadly, I didn't want to listen to anyones pity, I slammed the door and I started to pack up I was going to ask If I could have some time off after what happened i'm sure I would be allowed, I dialled her house number and her dad answered "Amelia is that you?" he asked rushed, poor guy he has lost his wife and now his daughter I can't even begin to imagine what he is going through "No, its Josh" "Josh?" "yes, I am getting the earliest flight I can to help you look for her, I want to, I have to" "OK son, I will see you here then" he hung up why isn't he mad about what has happened, he can't of not seen it its everywhere maybe he chose to ignore it.

**Amelia's POV:**

I opened my eyes to find that I was In some woods how did I get here, I remember I jumped out the car just before the car hit the tree and I remember cutting my stomach on something, and then I walked here, but where is here?

Paste your document here...


	11. Chapter 11

I walked for I don't know how long, I stopped when my feet blistered I was in unbearable amount of pain, I really needed a drink I was hungry I hadn't eaten since the morning of the crash, I looked in my bag and I saw that my phone was there " I am saved!" I shouted scaring off the birds that was on the tree branch I started to dial my dad's number when my battery ran out on me, NO THIS CAN"T BE HAPPENING "STUPID BLACKBERRY" I shouted scaring the birds off again "sorry" I froze when I realized what I had just said, I had just apologized to a bird I must be going mad How long have I been here and how long will I have to be here? ran through my mind, I screamed really really really, loudly hoping someone will hear and rescue me I hope its that loud that Josh can hear me In hawaii, I hope it shows him how upset I am with him, words can't even be explained how annoyed and upset I am with him. I am not a violent person but I am in the right mind to stab his heart and then kill Jennifer they deserve it because thats how I feel, like I have been stabbed in the heart and then murdered why is my life shit! I wish I have never met Josh!

I woke up with a wet face I must of been crying in my sleep, my feet were a bit better to walk on so I decided to go and look for some food and water, after a long 5 mile walk I found a small little lake the water looked clean so I took a couple of sips, I can't help but think of the hunger games, the part where katniss is in the arena and she needs water but she has to look for it herself instead of someone sending it her comes to mind I shake the thought out of my head as I am fully refreshed I just need to find some food, I walk around another 15 miles and find nothing but magic mushrooms I can't have them as they are classed as drugs, some scientists have said it helps with depression **_( true fact, that about the mushrooms) _**I am certainly depressed but I am not that desperate that I would want to have hallucinations, I walk back o the lake I have a bit more to drink and I climb up the tree and I look at my surroundings trying to find a way out of this horrible maze forrest thing, with no use I end up falling asleep.

Paste your document here...


	12. Chapter 12

**Amelia's POV:**

****It was dark when I woke up, when my eyes finally adjusted to the darkness I could just make out the outline of a bear, call me weird but I like bears, they fascinate me, I climbed down and when I got down he turned round from looking at me and he was walking north from the tree I followed the bear to see where it was going, when I got to where it was I saw a familiar figure it was my dad I can't believe I found him, I can't believe the bear showed me where to go when I looked to see where the bear was, it was gone I shrugged it off and shook my dad awake "Dad, wake up its me, Amelia" "Melia?" " yes dad, it really is me" he hugged me really tightly I didn't care that it was hat tight I couldn't breathe I missed him "where was you? me and Josh have been super worried what?-" "Josh?" " Yeah after he got the call from the cops he phoned me and said that he was getting the earliest flight and he calls your name out in his sleep and says that he is sorry please forgive him" a tear fell down my cheek I shouldn't of reacted the way I did I feel bad for him "where-" " Amelia, Amelia I am really sorry for what happened please forgive me I love you forever and always, together for ever" he shouted he must be hi sleep talking it was really cute I ran to the voice and I gave him a gentle kiss on the lips, I missed his lips, his perfect jaw, I missed looking into his hazel eyes he woke with a start he recognized me immediately " Amelia, I have missed you so much I am really sorry about what has happened" " I know and I'm sorry for being really bitchy" " Don't be sorry you had every right to be acting like that, as much as what you said hurt I knew you was right, I'm sorry I really am can you forgive me" I nodded and gave him another kiss on the lips but this one was more desperate from our others, but a kiss is a kiss and I was sharing it with the most perfect person in the world.

**Josh's POV:**

I never wanted to leave her side ever again, I was going to be with her forever, the kiss lasted for ever I never wanted it to end and I could sense neither did Amelia but her dad, who Is a really friendly guy, cleared his throat we both stopped and turned to look at him I was really annoyed but I didn't show it but on Amelia's face you could see it very clearly she is pissed to, it was funny and cute I had to bite my tongue to stop myself from laughing " You best wait and get home to do that you too, you don't want to do it out here in the open do you?" me and amelia didn't get it at first and then we looked at each other and broke into nervous laughter we both was still virgins, I think, I know I am but I am not sure about Amelia, "No, we aren't even thinking about that It was just a long awaited kiss" I said to her father very seriously he had a huge grin on his face and nodded his head " Right kids, lets get you home" he declared "what about your filming?" she asked me a little sad " well I have a month of, so that means your stuck with me for a month" I playfully nudged her in the arm, she started whining like a little 3 year old, I must admit she is a good actress she stopped and she had a sly grin planted on her face. I wonder what she is thinking?


	13. Chapter 13

**Amelia's POV:**

****I was still a little mad at him but I shouldn't be mad at him forever, I have to forgive him sometime right? "what are you thinking about?" Josh whispered in my ear " So are we together again?" Josh chuckled in my ear sending shivers down my spine " Well, Yes. I mean if you want-" Did I just see him blush? did I see the most perfect guy in the whole universe blush? Gosh I am shocked, it was dark so I wasn't really sure but it looked like it, I leaned in gave him a kiss on the cheek " Yes I want to" I whispered in his ear "do you?" instead of answering me he kissed me on my neck and then he started kissing my neck, I let out a small gasp as he started kissing down my arm he got interrupted when he got to my hand " 1 get a room 2 this making me feel sick and 3 lets get out of here!" My dad joked, Josh grabbed my hand and our fingers interlocked, we walked hand in hand back to the car and we drove home. When I got home I drank 3 cups of water and I had two sandwiches Josh and my dad was both laughing at me "what, I have had no food for I don't know how long, and all I had to drink was river water" " aw poor you I should of brought my violin" Josh sarcastically said I gave him the evil eye, "your in trouble now son, when she gives you the evil eye you know that you have to run" "DAD! you are so annoying!" I shouted stomping upstairs by then I had finished eating and drinking "that's my girl" I heard my dad say to Josh I slammed the door shut and got in my warm soft bed.

**Josh's POV:**

I heard her door slam, I chuckled to myself and her dad told me to go and see her I nodded and walked up to her room I knocked on her door "Can I come in?" I asked "yeah" her voice sounded muffled I opened the door and she had a red blotchy face she had obviously been crying, I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out I walked over to her and gave her a hug " I'm sorry I am like this" "No it's okay, could you tell me what happened, you don't have to tell me if-" " Yeah I want to, well after I hung up It was lunch and I wasn't in the mood for the last 2 lessons so I got in my car and drove out, I wasn't concentrating properly on driving I was thinking about if I was to harsh on you, and then before the car hit the tree I jumped out of the car and I cut my stomach on something when I jumped out of the car, I walked deep into the forrest and then I got lost" "how did you find us" she sighed and laughed "what's so funny?" I asked my facial expression changing from interested to confused she looked at me and laughed again " you will think I'm crazy" " I won't" " Well you know that I really like bears? well I saw a bear And I followed it and then I found my dad, I didn't see you but I heard you" Heard me what does she mean? "what?" " you was shouting for me in your sleep" " we- I-I d-" I stuttered "it was cute" I smiled she leaned up to kiss me. I was never going to leave her never.

Paste your document here...


	14. Chapter 14

**Amelia's POV:**

I had a dreamless sleep last night, I had Josh's arm around my waist, keeping me safe, protecting me from harm, with Josh I was complete like there was something missing from my heart and Now I have Josh my heart is repaired, even though I am not completely safe from the paparazzi but Josh said I did well when I come out of the mall. I tried to get out of bed without waking him which I did successfully I noticed that I was in my underwear, How did I get in them, thinking was giving me a headache so I got a change of clothes and I went into the shower, when I got out I changed into my clean clothes It was only a tank top and a pair of Jeans It was supposed to be hot today so I dressed for the weather. Josh was still asleep In the same position I left him in, I smiled at how cute he was while sleeping. My hungry stomach got me out of my trance I ran downstairs and I got the eggs, bacon, sausage, black pudding out of the fridge I was going to do an english breakfast. when I finished cooking Josh came downstairs still looking half asleep and his hair messy and my dad on the other hand was sat at the table reading the newspaper I plated up the food and then I set the table up and I brought the food out.

We ate in silence, except of a few sounds of delight "That is delicious" Josh said ' Just like you' Josh mouthed I laughed and so did Josh. My dad Just looked at us as if we had grown 7 heads " It was something Josh said last night" He nodded his head and went back to eating, a few minutes later we had finished and Josh was helping me clean up "I meant it" Josh whispered " Meant what?" " You are delicious" I playfully hit him in the chest "you are" He started kissing my shoulder he worked his way up to my lips, it turned into a passionate kiss he licked my bottom lip asking for entrance which I gladly granted, it lasted a while but my dad, being his annoying self has to interrupt us " A volcano has erupted down the street we have to move now!" He pretended to panic, Yep that is my drama queen of a dad me and Josh stopped and laughed at him " I can see where you got your acting skills from" He said I threw an orange at him and it hit his head I didn't mean it to hit him "are you okay?" I asked " Yeah, but you won't" he said starting to chase after me. He was faster than me so he caught me quickly and he began tickling me on my stomach " OKAY, stop!" "Nope! You deserve it!" I could hear my dad cheering Josh "what do I have to do for you to stop?" " Tell me you love me-" " I love you!' "wait I haven't finished yet, tell me you love me and that you will do anything for me for the rest a week" " NO" "Fine, I won't stop tickling you then" he carried on tickling me and I could breath from all the laughter so I gave in " I love you and I will do anything for you for a week" He grinned and he stood up and walked away looking sly, Oh no what have I let myself In for.


	15. Chapter 15

**Josh's POV:**

****I thought about what I was going to make her do for today, It's tuesday now I have ran out of Ideas, then A thought popped into my head, She made a chocolate cake once and it was really, really nice, so I was going to make her make that. I also had something I needed to do, but it required her father I pulled her father aside and asked told him which I was ecstatic that he was happy, I ran out of the house, No I bounced out of the house and began my journey To get Amelia, a ring.

When I got back I saw Amelia sat on the couch with the chocolate cake in front of her on the table "you're back" She smiled " Amelia I asked your dad first" I started as I got down on one knee I pulled the black box out " I know we are young still, as they say you only live once, you know I want to spend the rest of my life with you, nothing could ever split us apart" "will you marry me?" I asked as I flipped open the box It had a red diamond heart in the middle and two diamonds at the side of it I got the words 'forever and always" engraved on the ring, Amelia's eyes widened and she gasped in delight her eyes were getting watery does this mean a yes then? "of course, I will" she admitted "I love you" I told her as I slipped the ring onto her finger " I love you too" she said wrapping her arms around my neck, this was the happiest moment of my life.

**Tom's POV:**

I love seeing my daughter like this, happy like the weight of the world has finally been lifted of her shoulders like she Is free to do whatever, her mother never approved of him she thought he was a rich bastard playing with her feelings I thought he was a good guy, He is, he cares about her, he would never hurt her. He explained to me about what happened and he looked truly upset I told him that happened to me once, but the paparazzi wasn't there it was early spring 1993 her mother, Anna was pregnant with her, Amelia was born that may. May 12th 1:40 am to be exact. I was outside a ring shop I was planning to propose to Anna on her birthday, april 5th, when I saw my ex girlfriend from high school, Samantha Jones, Gosh I wonder what I ever saw in her I mean, she Is pretty but not as pretty and gorgeous as Anna, Sam saw me and came running over to me " Hey hottie" she greeted me.

I nodded and went back to looking at the rings " Aww, sweetie your buying me a ring already" she sound in a voice you normally speak to baby's at "No, actually it's for my girlfriend, I plan to propose to her tomorrow as it's her birthday, so if you don't mind leave me be" I shouted she sighed and looked at a little cafe diagonal to the ring shop I turned to look at what she was looking at and I saw a sly smile spread across her face, she turned back to me I took one more look at what she was looking at and I saw Anna, staring at us. Anna gave me the what the hell is going on look and I just shrugged " you know anna, he doesn't Love you he told me in the hotel last night, we have been at it for 6 months now, we have been choosing a wedding ring isn't he sweet" she shouted, What! what is she talking about that isn't true Anna came rushing over and as she reached us, Samantha forcefully grabbed my chin and we kissed, I kissed her back just for a split second and then I realised that made me a Cheater I had cheated on my 8 month pregnant Girlfriend and right in front of her I pushed her off but Anna had gone all that was left was a note saying it's over. I kept phoning her but she would never answer, we didn't get back together until the birth of my daughter, I proposed to her 4 years later because I wanted our beautiful daughter to remember being a bridesmaid.

She knew about this story of course, we never hid anything from her, but there is one thing that I couldn't tell her, I had stomach cancer, I had only about a month to live.

**_Author's note: I know I said I wasn't going to update but I have 2 hours to kill before the party and that is the ring in the multimedia section, so i know that they are engaged to quickly but there is going to be setbacks for them and her dad's cancer was only the beginning. Almost forgot, there is only 15 more chapters left._**


	16. Chapter 16

**Amelia's POV:**

****I had always dreamt of going to LA, and now its come true thanks to the most perfect man ever, If you ever would of told me that I was going to meet Josh Hutcherson, and then get engaged and he was taking you to LA I would of laughed and said that, that already happens in my dreams, But now this is actually happening.

This is our 6th day here, we have one more day left, it's sad that we are leaving tomorrow but I missed my dad, I very rarely get homesick, but for some reason I miss home I miss the smell of kentucky, yeah I know it sounds weird but it's true. We were at a little Café up the road from the hotel, it was a peaceful one, the walls was half white and half black walls, they had red tables and chairs, the place looked modern and all the cakes out on display made your mouth water, there were things from chocolate cake to cream and jam sponge cake, Gosh I could just eat them all, we sat down at a table at the far back near the toilets I turned my attention to the menu, hmm latte? or cappuccino? I hate making difficult decisions. I ended getting latte and A slice of chocolate cake, Josh got the same "are you copying me" I joked when the waitress walked away after writing down our order "No! Of course not" he answered giving me his heart breaking smile, it feels like I have forgotten how to breathe why does he have to be so cute, I laughed " of course your not" I said leaning over the table to give him a kiss on the cheek, A few minutes later our drinks and cake came we ate in silence, it wasn't an awkward silence, Just a silence. When we had finished Josh said he needed to use the toilet before left, I sat at the table patiently we had already payed and it was noon now, we had been here about 45 minutes, I looked out of the window and saw birds flying low in the sky flying from tree to tree about a few centimetres above peoples heads, I was so lost in thought about thinking I wonder what it must be like to be a bird, when Someone harshly put their hand over my mouth I recognized this person but I couldn't think who she was. Before I knew it I was being pushed into the white van and the last thing I saw was Josh with his mouth hanging open and then the door was shut in my face.

The van was really dusty It had dried blood stains on the floor and a baseball bat, that was in the corner, Oh shit, there going to kill me, I saw some writing on the floor and then at the bottom a name beginning with a 'J' I couldn't make out the rest, to be honest it was dark in here...

**Josh's Pov:**

****At first I was shocked who was it? some crazy fan girl? But, it can't be everyone likes her. I was broken out of my trance when the white van went speeding off I ran out of the Café and I got in the car and chased after the car I parked a few feet away from where, the van was, It was in a Forest, with a shack. My phone rang and it was a number not recognized I answered it anyway "Hello?"


	17. Chapter 17

Amelia's POV:

Everyday had been the same since I saw Josh at the Café, She comes in asking the same question but she gets broken beer bottles and she cuts me with the sharp edges I must admit, It hurt but I tried not to show it, she would hit me with the baseball bat on my face, causing my almost healed cuts on my cheeks from the glass bottle she cut me with a while ago, causing it to split open I winced but inside I was screaming and swearing, she laughed and then she hit me really hard on my right ankle. This time I screamed really really loudly, What if its broken? a thousand thoughts rushed to my head giving me a major head ache. Great, A split cheek, a cut arm, bruised head and now A maybe broken leg, here comes the finale she hits me on the head with the baseball bat and I happily fall into unconsciousness, to escape the torture.

Josh's POV:

It's been 6 weeks now since I lost her, everyday I try to get her out but there is always someone there, I have been filming catching fire, and when I am not doing that I am either at the gym for catching fire, or I am waiting near the house waiting to make my move.

It has been 12 weeks now, I was waiting where I got the call about Amelia's dad having passed away, even though I didn't know him as long as Amelia, I was upset about it, he was like a second father he gave me good tips about pleasing Amelia. I stared at the house and I saw Jennifer and the other person leaving in the van, then I noticed smoke coming out of the house, I gasped and ran forward I checked that there wasn't anyone there before I ran In, I had to force it open as they must of locked it. I ran in the smoke stung my eyes and I could feel that this house was getting really hot I looked to my right and I saw the fire spreading quickly, then I saw her, on the floor looking dead to the world, she better not be dead.

There was a gap in the fire I ran through it and I got to amelia, she was still breathing I picked her up bridal style, I was going to go through the gap again but when I looked the gap had closed. Oh no! how do we get out? ...


	18. Chapter 18

**Josh's POV:**

I looked behind me, Amelia still in my arms and I saw a big window, it had already smashed from the stifling heat, I walked to the window and placed amelia on the ground outside the window wasn't that high I jumped out of the window careful not to land on amelia. She still wasn't awake, I ran to my car and I laid her on the floor and I looked at her, She had dried blood on her clothes she also had blood Coming from her arm and cheek, She had bruises all over, including her head, I shook her lightly. She didn't wake I kissed her on the cheek tears spilling out landing on her cheek, She didn't move I had to take her to the hospital.

I took her to the hospital and they took her to intensive care, They stitched her cuts up, and put some sort of cream on her bruises she had wires coming out of her nose they told me that she was in a mini coma, not as serious as her last one, there is a slightly bigger chance of her waking up because I wasn't family I wasn't aloud to stay I gave her a kiss on the cheek and I left.

**Amelia's POV:**

I felt Josh Lightly kiss my cheek and I could feel water dripping On me I guess he was crying, I wanted so bad to open my eyes and tell him i'm fine, I wanted to get my revenge on that bitch, her name infuriated me so much I can't believe that she is this mean, she seemed friendly but I couldn't of been more wrong.

Josh came here every day and he would tell me how much, he loved me and that I have to wake up soon, I wanted to though I wanted to look into his dreamy eyes, feel his perfect jaw. I tried to open them but I couldn't apparently I had been out for 8 months They was about to turn the light support machine off when I shot up, I looked o my left and I saw Josh with blonde hair and red puffy eyes, he must be filming catching fire, his hair was lighter than it was in the first film, he looked like he has been working out, "Josh" I whispered he came over and he gave me a kiss on the lips this time, it was like our first kiss, when it finally ended I whispered in his ear " I love you" "forever and always" he whispered back, a smile escaping my lips as I thought we was meant to be together.


	19. Chapter 19

**Amelia's POV:**

****The doctors told me that they need to keep me in a few days for observation, Quinn and Josh would be here everyday to visit, but at different times, Quinn in the morning before she went college and Josh late afternoon after he had finished filming, it was strange my dad never came to see me. I was cuddling up to Josh in the hospital bed he did this every time he came, we watched the T.V "Josh, how come my dad has never come to see me?" I looked up at him all the color from his face had drained he hesitated before he answered me "..umm, He is caught up in work, he can't get out to see you" hm, he would get of early its a family emergency but why the hesitation I looked at him confused, my mouth hanging unattractively open he kissed the top of my head "it's okay" he told me giving me his famous smile that made me feel better, but my legs turned to jelly.

He stayed another hour before he was told to go, he gave me a gentle kiss on my lips and he left, when he left I turned the T.V off and I went to sleep as I had nothing better to do.

On the last day at the hospital I told Josh to bring me some clothes to change into, I waited for Quinn to come in as usual every morning with hot chocolate "hey" I greeted her, I sat up and I started eating all the marsh mellows she rolled her eyes at me "Morning, so how are things with you and Josh" "Yeah good" "you make a great couple you two" she winked " thank you" I answered grinning from ear to ear, she laughed " you are so adorable, now is there anything you want bringing?" " No, Josh is bringing me some clothes, I don't know what he is going to bring" I said before taking a long sip of my drink "what about you, are you still single pringle?" "yes sadly" she frowned "you will find someone" I told her " No I like being single, I don't think I could trust another guy after what mike did to me" Mike her ex cheated on her back in high school with the head cheerleader, that really knocked her confidence. " You have to trust them again sometime because they aren't all like that, I mean Josh isn't" "yeah your right" she seemed happier now " there is this cute guy and I know he likes me-" " pass me a bucket" I sarcastically said we both laughed " I have to go now speak later yeah? " yeah, see ya" "love you" "love you more" I shouted before she left. I was in and out of sleep all day I couldn't be bothered doing anything, When Josh Came he remembered to bring me some clothes, He brought me a pink dress that came just before my knee cap he brought me my favourite black blazer it had pink around the edges, it went well with the dress, he brought me a pair of black flats I slipped them on and I walked out of the bathroom.

Josh was sat on the bed with a smile on his face " you ready to go babe?" he asked I could sense a soppy smile trying to creep onto my lips but I fought it off and instead a normal smile appeared " Yeah" we walked hand in hand out of the hospital only to be surrounded by the paparazzi " Hey, Josh over here" a young female reporter announced she looked about 23, we decided to answer a few questions " How did you feel when You found out amelia was In hospital" "Well, I was upset I thought she would never wake up" he said giving my hand a squeeze " Amelia!, Amelia!" Someone else asked I turned to them to hear the rest of the question "are you still mad at Josh about the kiss with Jennifer Lawrence?" Of course they had to bring that up, luckily all my scars and bruises have gone " No, I was for a while and then I heard Josh explain it and I believed him" we answered about 5 more questions before we left "Your a natural!" he told me impressed " No I am a quick learner" He chuckled and he drove me back home.

When we got home the house was eerily quiet, the place looked like no one had been here for a while " Amelia, I have to tell you something" he whispered "what" " the night you got kidnapped, I got a phone call from a women she said that your father had died of cancer" he whispered again, tears spilled from my eyes, I couldn't speak they were just stuck in my throat "d..d...dead?" I choked out my voice breaking " I'm sorry" he sounded sad as well He gave me hug " why didn't you tell me in the hospital " I was told not to put more stress on you" I couldn't believe my dad was dead.

**Jennifer's POV:**

I couldn't believe that she didn't die in the fire she was meant too, but Josh Had to save her, "STUPID BITCH!" I shouted out loud, I saw on the news that she had Just come out of hospital after an 8 month coma, but of course holding his hand looking in love with him and vice versa, I wish Josh Had never met her if only I was a bit quicker he would of been mine and I would be wearing that engagement ring!


	20. Chapter 20

**Amelia's POV:**

Everything went back to normal after I got out of the hospital I went back to college, and I caught up on everything I missed, I promised myself that I would try and not get into another accident, When I got home around 4 now my dad wasn't hear anymore and Josh was off filming, I got very lonely I would text Quinn but she didn't always reply, so my other option was to turn my music on and watch the T.V that would comfort me, I hear my stomach rumble I walked to the kitchen and I was going to make a sand which.

When I finished and drank my drink I put them on the side and I flicked through the channels when I spotted the bitches face (Jennifer) on one of the channels, I stopped flicking and listened to what she had to say for herself " Have you met Josh's girlfriend Amelia?" someone asked " Yes, we are great friends, I was devastated when she ended up in hospital I thought she wasn't going to make it through but she did, that girl is a fighter, no matter how much torturing or pain or whatever she can survive" A smug smile crept onto her lips as she looked directly into the camera, a shiver ran down my spine it was like she was right here, looking into my soul, "so she forgave you for what happened?" NO SHE DID NOT FORGIVE HER! I screamed in my mind I was so angry that I was ready to explode " well she didn't have to because it was Josh that leaned in first and I was confused Then I remembered about Amelia but someone got a picture before I pushed Josh off-" I switched the T.V off and I went stomping up to my room I can't believe her. I decided to text Josh and ask him if he knows.

**_(text message between Josh And amelia)_**

_Hey babe, I was Just watching the news and you never guess what. A xx_

_HEY! XXX what? J x_

_Jennifer was answering a few questions and she told them that we are best of friends, and she also said that you leaned in first and she pushed you off but I don't believe her. A xoxoxo_

_What, that lying bitch! and you know that she isn't telling the truth don't you?_

_Of course like I said I don't believe her, anyway I will let you get back to work_

_It's okay I was on my break anyway :P x_

_haha speak later x x_

**Josh's POV:**

When I finished filming for the day I was bombarded by questions like " Why did you kiss Jennifer when you was going out with amelia" I decided to give the truth " No, Jennifer is lying she came onto me and anyway she has been trying to split me and Amelia up because she Is jealous, Jealous of what me and Amelia have" I received a few gasps of shock, they were all silent all the flashing had stopped they were staring with their mouths hanging open, I took this opportunity to walk off without another question or picture I got in the car and drove away.

When I got home I couldn't see Amelia anywhere, I went upstairs and she was asleep with her phone in her hand, she must of fell asleep after she texted me, I chuckled to myself and I gave her a kiss to wake her up " Morning sleeping beauty" "what?" I could see the shock in her eyes " It's morning, But I..I...I" she looked out of the window and she saw that it was dark "have I slept 24 hours, or just a few hours" " Just a few hours" I started laughing at her confusion, I know I shouldn't be laughing but its funny " It's not funny!" she stomped her foot on the ground and stormed out downstairs, being extra loud, I calmed myself down and followed her downstairs.

_**A/N I need 3 more reviews until I post the next chapter.**_


	21. Chapter 21

**Josh's POV:**

" I am sorry for laughing at you" I told her as I walked up to her, she had her back to me so I had to stand In front of her " No, you shouldn't be sorry I should, I overreacted and I must admit, it was a little bit funny" she smiled " Only a little bit?" I questioned wrapping my arms around her " Yes only a little bit" she tried to wriggle free but I gripped onto her stronger " No, you aren't going anywhere until you admit that it was really funny" she shook her head " Never!" she said poking my shoulder " Then I will _never_ let go!" I used the same tone as her when I said _never_. She laughed and then she wrapped her arms around my neck and she gave me a kiss, it wasn't a long one it could of been longer if we weren't rudely interrupted by someone slamming the door open like they owned the place I expected it to be Quinn, or a family member of Amelia's but no it wasn't.

**Amelia's POV:**

We was rudely interrupted by the bitch, aka Jennifer Lawrence "Now you listen to me you little bitch!" she shouted pointing her index finger at me, I opened my mouth to say something but she cut me off " NO let me speak, Josh and I are meant to be together, we know everything about each other but you come here and hypnotize him to make Josh love you, I never needed to do that for Josh" " What the fuck are you talking about" I shouted really loudly, The bitch looked shocked and so did Josh at my sudden outburst of loudness, and to be honest so was I, I wasn't a loud person I would always be the one, sat at the back of the class not making herself noticeable just the quiet one studying hard to get good grades. She ignored my question and turned to Josh " Why did you lie to them!" Lie to who? who is them? Yes why did you lie to them? I turned to Josh and crossed my arms " They deserved the truth, you know something you know nothing about!" She jumped back in fear " NOW LEAVE!" Josh shouted " Fine, but to just to let you know I will kill you!" she turned and pointed to me again she stormed out and slammed the door shut " you know she won't kill you" Josh had calmed down and he hugged me from behind " No, she will you don't know what things she did in that shack" " Yeah your right I don't know but I know that she set the shack on fire while you was in there and I won't let her touch you"


End file.
